


A Mistake

by Sarady



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Haise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Juuzou, Omega Verse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Scenting, Smut, adding more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarady/pseuds/Sarady
Summary: It wasn't supposed to go like this. He knew that getting too close with an certain alpha would be a mistake. He knew that falling in love and becoming his mate would be a mistake. Yet he did so, and now his whole life is changing because of that. One mistake from that one night, and Juuzou's whole world got turned around. Never would he had imagined this would actually happen to him. He didn't want this...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo! What is this? A new fic?! Oh yeees that's what it is~! And yes, an omegaverse fic~  
> This is something I've had in my mind and have wanted to write for a long time now, but didn't get myself to do it until now. Mainly because I already have, you know, two other long fics that I should write..so I didnt want to start a new one...but I just...I just had to;;;  
> But hey, at least this time I have (pretty much) the whole story thougth through in my head..! So..yeah;;;  
> Anyways, before I let you go read, I just want to list few characters and their A/B/O dynamics just in case so no one gets confused or anything, and just because why not lol. Ok so:
> 
> Alphas: Haise, Urie, Arima  
> Betas: Shirazu, Saiko, Akira, the whole Suzuya squad  
> Omegas: Juuzou, Tooru
> 
> Note that these are only the characters who I know are gonna appear in this story, so if there's more characters appearing, I'll add them to that list.  
> Also, Juuzou is already special class, not just associate special class! Just because why not lmao.
> 
> Okay, that's enough of rambling! So I'll just let you go to read and hopefully enjoy this story~

Fast steps of five people could be heard on the CCG’s hallway. The steps slowed down as they reached an elevator. Now heavy panting could be heard, as they were all exhausted from the running.

“Damnit…” Haise murmured under his breath as he pressed the button of the elevator. “I swear to god if we’re late again because of you, Saiko”, man moved his a little bit frustrated gaze to the blue-haired girl.

“I already told you I’m sorry Maman!” Saiko apologized and pouted. “I didn’t remember we’re having a meeting today… What’s so special about this meeting anyways so we have to all be there?”

“Because we’re meeting up with Suzuya and his squad”, Haise then reminded and stepped in the elevator as its doors opened.

“Who was this Suzuya guy again..? And what’s so special about him anyways?” Shirazu wondered and went in the elevator after his mentor with the others.

“Hmm well… I don’t really know that much, but I’ve heard some stuff. Like, he is around my age, and already an special class investigator...” Haise tried to recall.

“What?! A special class? And your age? So is he like Arima or something?” Shirazu said in amazement.

“That really is pretty impressive…” Tooru said quietly. Saiko nodded rapidly in agreement.

“Well, he is the only investigator who has become a special class in such a young age besides Arima-san. So yeah, that really is very impressive. I really can’t wait to meet that person and get to work with him”, Haise explained with little bit excited smile.

“Hmh, he must be pretty great and strong”, Shirazu wondered aloud.

“Yeah, probably… Ah, actually Akira-san was the one who told me about him. And there was something more she was supposed to mention, but didn’t have time for that because she had to leave suddenly. I wonder what it was… But she said “don't let your eyes deceive you”, or something like that…” Haise said thoughtfully, trying to remember what Akira had said.

“The heck that means?” Shirazu asked.

Haise shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the elevator. “I wonder that too… But I guess we’re gonna find out soon.”

They all got out from the elevator, and started to walk along the corridor, towards the meeting room. As they arrived to the room’s door, Haise took a deep breath. Then he raised his other hand and knocked on the door. He could heard a faint “come in”, and opened the door, stepping in with his squad.

“Good morning! I am Haise Sasaki, and this is the Quinx squad. We’re really sorry for being late!” he introduced himself and his team, and then all of them bowed down as an act of apologize for being late.

They all stood back up straight, only now starting to look more specifically who were in the room. Haise could notice some kind of a sweet scent in the air of this room. They saw four men sitting around a table, looking at them. And in middle of those four, there was a office chair turned around the back towards Haise and his squad.

“Oh, you finally came~?” they heard a sweet, a little high-pitched sing-song voice saying. The chair started to turn around. For all of their surprises, the person on the chair wasn’t someone they would had expected to see.

A slender and small body, a really pretty face (overall just pretty androgynous looking appearance), big red, beautiful eyes, a black hair and light skin. Also some red stitches under his right eye and right corner of the bottom lip, his neck and right arm. Haise noticed too that the sweet scent in the room was coming from him.

“Hello everyone! My name is Juuzou Suzuya, as you may already know. I look forward to working with you all”, the person said with a big smile on his face.

Haise’s whole body jerked as suddenly all his senses tensed up. “Y-you’re a---”

“An omega?!” Shirazu suddenly shrieked. Everyone turned to look at him with surprised faces, as if no one wasn’t ready for someone to actually say it out loud.

Juuzou created a sharp glare at him.

“Oh..?” he rose up from his chair, and started to walk towards the young blond.

“So what? Do you have a problem with that?” Juuzou asked with a blank tone, getting even closer.

“You are just a beta yourself”, he said with irreverent gaze. Shirazu backed down a bit, as the other male got closer.

“Your whole squad is just betas too…” he mumbled quietly, but Juuzou didn’t hear that, or probably just ignored it.

“And it looks like you have an omega in your squad too”, Juuzou then turned his gaze to Tooru. He stepped towards him.

“May I ask your name?” Juuzou asked from the tan green-haired male, tilting his head a little.

“T-Tooru Mutsuki, sir…” he stuttered. Juuzou looked at him for a while.

“Tooru, huh? Nice to meet you”, he then said with a smile. “What rank are you?”

“Ah, rank 3”, Tooru answered politely.

“Oh I see. Well, you’re still young after all. If you just work hard enough, who knows, maybe you will be a special class someday too!” Juuzou said with an encouraging smile.

Tooru looked at him for a while in amazement. He couldn’t help but smile.

“T-thank you, sir!” he bowed down a little.

“Well we omegas gotta stay together, you know. We have to show those arrogant alphas that we can be successful too, right?” Juuzou said with a big grin on his face. “Oh, and no need to be so polite! Just call me Juuzou, all of you”, he then turned his gaze to the whole Quinx squad, and then to Haise.

“So, you’re Haise, eh?” he purred, stepping towards the other male.

“Uh, y-yes, I am”, Haise swallowed, and could feel a light blush on his cheeks as Juuzou came closer.

“I’ve heard a lot about you”, Juuzou said with a small smirk. “Mmh, I gotta say, you look pretty fine~”, he purred seductively, and grabbed Haise’s tie. Haise swallowed again.

“Oh, what a big and strong looking alpha you are~ Omegas must be all over you, huh, big boy?” Juuzou said with a seductive smirk, pulling Haise by his tie closer to him.

“Um, n-not really”, Haise stuttered and felt how he was sweating. It was really hard to control himself and keep his hands away so he wouldn’t grab Juuzou and pin him against a wall or the office table.

That seductive voice, and sweet scent… Haise noticed that Juuzou’s scent was actually stronger than other omegas, even though he wasn’t in heat. Or was he..? No, definitely not. If he were, everyone in this room - besides Tooru - would be all over him. And he wouldn’t probably even be at work if we were. His scent and pheromones were just a lot stronger than other omegas Haise had met.

“Oh really~? That’s pretty hard to believe”, Juuzou purred with a smirk, bringing his face even closer to Haise’s. “Mmmh, I see that you can control yourself pretty well~”, he said with a small giggle, his lips almost brushing over Haise’s, looking him straight to the eyes.

“That’s good”, he the said with a more sober voice and created a sharp gaze at Haise, twitching his tie pretty hard. “Because you know, if you even dare to touch me, I will cut your dick off”, Juuzou then said with somehow eerie smile.

Haise swallowed again and just stood there quietly, startled. He was sweating now even more. “Y-yes sir..!” he then stuttered hastily and stepped away from Juuzou.

“Good boy”, Juuzou said and winked at Haise before turned away and walked back behind his desk.

“Well, what are you waiting? Sit down”, he then urged the Quinx, who did as he said, and sat down.

“I guess we can start the meeting then?” Juuzou asked from behind the desk and went to the whiteboard that was full of writing.

“So, what  do you guys know about this case already?” he turned to look at Haise and the Quinx.

“Well, not a lot actually. Something about kidnappings, if I’m not wrong?” Haise then said.

“That’s right. There’s been a lot of kidnappings around the 13th ward. And we have noticed that most of the victims who’ve been kidnapped have been omegas. Some betas too, but omegas mostly”, Juuzou then explained, pointed on the whiteboard as he did that.

“How are you sure the factor of this is a ghoul?” he heard someone asking, and turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Urie, who so far had stayed quiet.

“Oh you can talk can you?” Juuzou said with a small grin. “Say, Haise, what is it like to have another alpha on your team as your subordinate? Must be pretty rough, huh?”

Haise tilted his head in a small confusion. Was this really the best time to talk about things like this? Didn’t they have a case to take care of.

“No, not really. We all get along very well”, he then said with a small sigh.

“Hm, really?” Juuzou wondered, looking at Haise and Urie.

“Excuse me, Suzuya, but is this really a good time to talk about stuff like this? Please get back to the case”, Haise cleared his throat and said strictly.

“I just want to get to know you guys better, that’s all”, Juuzou pouted. “Or don’t you want to get to know me, Haise~?” he purred, looking at the other male somehow seductively. “Also I told you already, just call me Juuzou.”

“Er, right, Juuzou. So, please tell us more about the case now”, Haise said. Juuzou frowned a little.

“Oh wow, you’re boring aren’t you?” he said and turned back to the whiteboard. “So, how do we know if the factor is a ghoul? Well, maybe because the mates of the victims were found dead. Or well, those who had mates. And by dead, I mean killed by a ghoul. Or many ghouls, actually. Probably from three to five on every attack that has happened so far”, Juuzou then explained.

“This is not any small ghoul group, but not very big either. We call them “crows”, based on their crow head looking masks”, he continued after a while.

“So you’ve seen them?” Shirazu asked.

“Not me. Or my squad. Few other investigators when they were investigating. They told they had heard a loud screaming and rushed to see what had happened, only to see a dead alpha on the ground and three ghouls with crow masks taking the omega away. They tried to go after the ghouls, but lost them”, Juuzou told and wrote something on the whiteboard.

“Do you know why they’re kidnapping omegas?” Haise then wondered. Juuzou turned to look at him.

“That’s actually a good question. But then again, the answer must be pretty simple. Like, for breeding. Or then simply just to use them as their little sex slaves. Or then to sell them at the auctions. Or just to eat them. There’s pretty many options actually”, Juuzou concluded.

“But if the kidnappers are ghouls, and they’re kidnapping humans, how could they use them for breeding?” Haise asked again and clicked his pen while writing down some notes.

“Hmm, well, maybe they’re trying to create one-eyed ghouls, who knows? That’s for sure I don’t know at all. Even I’m just guessing at the moment, okay?” Juuzou shrugged, and turned back to the whiteboard.

* * *

The meeting continued about an hour. Juuzou and his squad told every detail and everything they knew so far to Haise and the Quinx. Juuzou sat now on the table too and put together some papers.

“If everything is clear now, I guess we can end the meeting here”, he said and put the papers on the table. “Oh right, one more thing. The raid will be on Thursday.”

“What? So soon? It’s already Tuesday now. Or do you perhaps mean next week’s Thursday..?” Haise asked and put his notes to his case.

“Nope, this week. Next week is… Let’s just say that the next week isn’t good for me”, Juuzou said quickly and nibbled his bottom lip a little. “Also the faster we get this case done, the better, isn’t that right?” he then stood up from his chair.

“Okay, the meetings over! Everyone feel free to go to do whatever you have to do next. Oh, it’s actually time for the coffee break now!” he noticed after looking at the clock.

Everyone stood up and Hanbee went to open the door.

“Heey, Haaise~”, Juuzou purred and hopped next to the other male, who was about to leave the room. “Wanna go to the coffee break together?” he then asked with a smile.

“Huh? Uh, well, sure”, Haise blinked his eyes in confusion. “But..why?”

“Why not? I just wanna get to know you better, that’s all. It’s easier for me to work with others if I know them better”, Juuzou said and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh..?” Haise breathed, looking at the omega walking besides him. He tried to keep his eyes away from him, but just couldn’t. Something about Juuzou was just...really attractive and tempting.

* * *

When they got to the cafeteria, Haise took just a normal black coffee, and Juuzou took hot cocoa and a cinnamon roll bun. After that they found a table to sit on.

“So, Haise Sasaki”, Juuzou said after he sat down. “22 years old, rank 1 investigator, the mentor of the Quinx squad. And...” he leaned towards Haise. “A half-ghoul”.

“How did you..?” Haise startled a little as Juuzou said that, but leaned back towards him. “How do you know that?”

“Oh please, it’s not that big of a secret, isn’t it?” Juuzou said and took a sip of his cocoa. “At least all high rank investigators knows that”, he shrugged.

“Oh, really..?” Haise mumbled, drinking his coffee.

“So, Haise, how much do you know about me~?” Juuzou asked with a curious smile.

“Ah well”, Haise started, placing his mug back to the table. “Juuzou Suzuya, 22 years old special class, and the leader of Suzuya squad… I guess that’s pretty much it”, he then said with a little nervous laugh.

“Hmm, really?” Juuzou took a bite of his bun. “So you probably didn’t know that I’m an omega?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, I didn’t”, Haise scratched his neck. “It was… a pretty big surprise.”

“Is that so?” Juuzou finished eating his cinnamon bun. “Let me guess, you must be thinking something like “how can omega be a special class, that’s impossible!”, or “as if I’d work with or take orders from an omega”, or something else as stupid”, he said and rolled is eyes.

“Oh no, not at all!” Haise assured. “Actually I think that’s very impressive! I never imagined to see an omega in such a high position. Like that’s just really awesome. I am honestly impressed, and can’t wait to work with you”, he said with a great honesty in his voice.

Juuzou looked at him for a while with a little surprised expression. He hadn’t ever heard anyone say something like that about him. Especially not an alpha. Actually the only alpha who ever has praised him was Arima, but not even that much. A small smile came to Juuzou’s face.

“I like you, Haise”, he said with a smile. “You’re different than others. I like that. I like your honesty. I’ve never met an alpha who would say such nice things about me, or who could keep himself in control around me”, Juuzou tilted his head to the side a little, smiling now even more. He actually looked pretty cute like that.

“Ah, t-thanks, I guess”, Haise said humbly with a small laugh and scratched his neck again.

Juuzou looked at him for a while and then giggled a little.

“What now?” Haise asked.

“Mm, nothing~”, Juuzou shook his head. “It’s just… I’ve never met an alpha like you. You’re so different, you know? It’s pretty fascinating actually”, he purred, leaning towards Haise again over the table.

“Oh really?” Haise smirked, leaning towards the other male too.

He looked Juuzou to the eyes with a gentle expression, and let out a quiet croon. Juuzou frowned a little, but rose his head up a little with a small purr, as he carefully sniffed the alpha. Haise crooned again, sniffing the other now as well. Then Juuzou slowly leaned even closer, and rubbed his cheek against Haise’s and purred. However soon he quickly backed away.

“Ah…” Juuzou breathed nervously and looked around with his eyes. “I, uh, I should go”, he then said hastily and stood up, taking his empty plate and mug. “See you tomorrow!” he still said until left.

“Oh, yeah, see ya”, Haise said, being kinda confused about what just had happened and looked after Juuzou.

Haise touched his cheek and held his hand against it for a while. It smelled like Juuzou now. His scent wouldn’t fade in a long time, not that Haise minded. Haise took his hand from his cheek and leaned back, thinking about what just had happened and let out a long sigh. This wouldn’t probably end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo a new chapter! gahh im so sorry this took so long..! i started to write this right after i finished the first chapter, but then somehow just..lost my motiovation i guess..? no i didnt lose my motivation to this story, but my motivation to write;;; and thats a thing that happens to me waay too often and im sorry about that. also ive been kinda busy with school and stuff so yeah... im not gonna promise anything, but im trying to puish the next chapter as soon as possible! and lets just hope its not gonna take three weeks hahah;;;  
> anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter! ^^'

The Quinx had gotten home and they had all gathered to the living room to spend some time, either playing video games or reading something. Haise just sat on a armchair, lost in his thoughts.

“Sassan? Oi, Sassan, are you listening?” he then heard Shirazu’s voice and woke up from his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. What now?” Haise asked, blinking his eyes a few times.

“Saiko just asked what are you gonna make for dinner tonight”, Shirazu noted. Haise looked at the girl, then at the clock.

“Oh! Right, dinner! I’m so sorry!” he quickly stood up from the chair and hurried to the kitchen. “Uh… What do you guys want to eat?”

“Yakisoba!” Saiko then shouted from the living room, not moving her gaze from the tv and the game she was playing.. “Ohh, or katsudon! Either is fine!”

“Hmm… Maybe I’ll make yakisoba then”, Haise said aloud while taking out the ingredients.

After finding all the ingredients, Haise started to cook. He boiled and prepared the noodles and then threw them and the other ingredients to the frying pan. As he waited for them to fry, he leaned towards the worktop and closed his eyes with a small sigh.

Haise’s thoughts immediately moved to Juuzou. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop thinking about him. That heady scent, attractive eyes, slender and beautiful body. Just overall a perfect omega…

“Mamaan! It smells like something’s burning!” Saiko shouted after a while and Haise woke up from his thoughts.

“Ah, shit..!” he cursed and rushed back to the stove.

“Hey, Sassan. Is it just me or are you more head in the clouds than usual?” he heard Shirazu asking.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Haise turned to look at the blond, who sat down to the table. Shirazu shrugged.

“Well, since we got back home today, you’ve been pretty lost in your thoughts. Is there something in your mind?” Shirazu wondered.

“Mmm, I think there is indeed something in his mind~ Or more like, someone”, Saiko giggled and sat on the table too. “A certain omega, that is~”, she then said with a smirk.

“Eh..? I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Haise muttered and set the table.

“Oh I think you know very well~ It’s Juuzou of course!” Saiko snickered.

“Ooh, of course!” Shirazu realized.

“W-what? Hah, yeah, as if”, Haise said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh come on Maman~ It’s pretty obvious”, Saiko smirked. “Also, your cheek smells like him. He scented you.”

Haise put his hand to his cheek quickly.

“That was just..uhh… Actually, even I’m not sure what that was…” Haise murmured with a light blush on his face. “But I don’t like him or anything!” he denied.

“Are you sure?” he heard Urie’s voice, and turned to look at the other alpha, who now sat down to table as well, Tooru after him.

“Even I gotta admit that he is pretty fine looking omega. Also he’s a special class. He must have good genes”, Urie said, looking at Haise from the corner of his eye. Haise looked at him and frowned a little, letting out a really quiet growl.

“Yeah, I agree”, Shirazu then said. “If I were an alpha, I would do anything to make him my mate. Actually I’m surprised if he doesn’t have one already”, he said thoughtfully.

“He probably doesn’t. I don’t think he would had flirted like that if he had. Also I didn’t see a bond mark or notice any scent of an alpha coming from him”, Urie stated.

“Maybe… he doesn't want a mate?” Tooru then said, and everyone turned their gazes at him.

“What do you mean?” Shirazu wondered.

“Ah well, at least that’s how it looks to me… If we think about what he said to sensei, and just overall… To me he seems like an independent omega who doesn’t need or want an alpha in his life”, Tooru stated, looking at the others.

“I agree with you”, Haise then said after a while. “That’s how it seems to me too and I..kinda respect that”, he admitted and put the food to the table.

“Ooh~?” Saiko looked at Haise. “So in other words, you’re afraid to make a move and admit that you like him?” she asked with a small smirk.

“No..! Or, well…” Haise mumbled, looking down. “I...I don’t know…” he scratched his neck nervously. “I just want to see how this goes. If I get more close to him, then maybe...”

“You should make a move before someone else does it”, Urie uttered. Haise looked at him and growled again, a little louder this lime.

“Wow, easy there. I didn’t mean me”, Urie said and took some food. “I’m just letting you know that I’m not interested in him.”

“Oh, I..I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Haise apologized quickly. “I… I need to think. You guys enjoy the food”, he said and left, going to his room.

* * *

The next day. Juuzou and his squad had arrived to the CCG and were about to go to their office room.

“You can go ahead, I’ll go grab some snacks for myself”, Juuzou then said.

“Oh, I can go get some for you”, Hanbee insisted.

“Nah, it’s fine”, Juuzou assured and went to look for the vending machine. Soon he found one and took out his wallet to put some money in the machine.

“Well well, what do we have here?” he then heard a voice behind him, and turned around.

He saw a pretty big-looking, around his thirteens being alpha male. Juuzou hadn’t seen this person before, he was probably a new investigator or a trainee or something.

“I didn’t know there’d be such cute omegas working at the CCG”, the man said with a smirk on his face and approached Juuzou. Juuzou frowned, letting out a low growl.

“Woah there! Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything bad to you”, man said and put his hands to both sides of Juuzou, so he was back against the vending machine and couldn’t escape. “I just wanna have some fun, that’s all~”, the man grinned.

Juuzou growled now more. “Keep your hands away from me”, he snarled and was about to hit the alpha on the stomach, but he quickly grabbed Juuzou’s hands, pinning him against the machine.

“Oi oi, what a fierce little omega you are~ I like that”, the man said with a maniac grin on his face.

He started to lean towards Juuzou, about to kiss him. Juuzou started to struggle to get away from the man's hold. But it was useless, as the alpha was of course much bigger and stronger than him.

“What the hell is going on here?!” right when Juuzou thought about giving up, they heard someone. Both of them turned to look at the source of the voice.

“Haise!” Juuzou exclaimed with a relieved tone.

“Eeh? Do ya know this guy?” the other alpha wondered, looking at Juuzou, then back at Haise.

“The hell you think you’re doing?” Haise growled.

“I’m just having some fun, bro. Don’t worry, you can join the fun if ya want”, the man grinned, stroking Juuzou’s cheek with his hand. Haise looked at him fiercely.

“Keep your filthy hands away from him!” he growled loudly and approached the other alpha. Haise grabbed him by his collar and pushed him to the ground.

“Ow! What the heck dude?!” the man groaned and got up. Juuzou quickly moved behind Haise.

“The hell… Is he your mate or something?” the other alpha said and looked at them. Haise took a threatening step towards him while growling quietly.

“Wow, easy dude. I didn’t know, okay? I don’t want any trouble”, the man reassured and stepped away. “Can’t we just let this slide or something?”

“I’m afraid we can’t”, Haise stepped forwards again. “You’re gonna get a prosecution from the sexual harassment”, he then stated.

“Eh? You can’t be serious”, other man snarled.

“I am. A public sexual harassment at the workplace towards your superior. You at least get fired if nothing else”, Haise said.

“The hell… Wait what, a superior? Him? You can’t be serious”, the man said with an amused laugh.

“That’s right. And not just any superior, but a special class investigator”, Haise then told and the other man looked at him with baffled expression.

“S-special class? An omega? Hah, what a joke!” the man laughed.

“Oh, it is true. You must have heard about Juuzou Suzuya? That’s him”, Haise pointed at the omega behind him. “Oh, and we’re both in very good terms with Arima-san, so just you wait until he hears about this”, he said blankly with a smile.

“Ghhh… You bastards..! This isn’t over!” the man yelled and quickly ran away.

Haise looked after him for a while, until sighed and turned around to look at Juuzou.

“Are you okay, Juu--”, his sentence got cut off as Juuzou suddenly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you…” he breathed quietly against Haise’s chest. Haise just stood there frozen, not sure what to do. When it seemed like the other wasn’t going to let go of him, he carefully hugged Juuzou too.

“It was nothing…” he said with a small smile, placing his chin against Juuzou’s head, holding him tightly.

Oh, how small and fragile Juuzou felt against Haise’s body. And somehow just so soft… And that sweet and heady scent was just so tempting...

Haise started to croon to calm and comfort the omega. He felt how Juuzou’s hold around him loosed a little, and how Juuzou pushed and rubbed his head against Haise’s chest, purring quietly. Haise stroked Juuzou’s back calmly, spreading his scent on him. He pressed his face against omega’s soft hair, and gave a small kiss to his forehead without even thinking about it. But then Juuzou suddenly let go of Haise and shoved him away.

“U-umm…” Juuzou mumbled, looking down. “I… S-sorry…” he stuttered and stepped away from the alpha.

“I d-don’t know what that was. I’m sorry…” he stuttered again nervously.

“Juuzou…” Haise crooned calmly. Juuzou looked at him, but then shook his head a little and turned to look away.

“I’m sorry I...I gotta go!” he said hastily and left quickly.

Juuzou just turned around and started running away. He could feel how his head was spinning, and heart beating like crazy in his chest.

After running awhile, he stopped. He leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. He placed his hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“What the hell is wrong with me…” Juuzou mumbled quietly, trying to catch his breath while thinking about what just had happened.

This wasn’t like him. Not at all. Act like that around an alpha. Just no. For his whole life Juuzou had never let any other person so close to him. Never had he acted like that around someone. He wasn’t one of those whiny helpless omegas who gets tempted by alphas so easily. At least that's what he thought. But there was just...something about Haise…

“Oh, Suzu-- I mean, Juuzou-san”, Juuzou suddenly heard someone saying his name, and turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Tooru.

“Um, are you okay?” the tan boy asked. Juuzou looked at him for a while and blinked a few times.

“Ah, yeah. I..I am”, Juuzou said and quickly straightened his posture, rubbing his neck a little.

“Really? You look somehow troubled”, Tooru noted. “Were you running from something?”

“Oh, umm… I-it’s nothing, don’t you worry about it”, Juuzou assured with a nervous laugh. “And I was running becaause... I am late sooo… I gotta go now”, he said and finger gunned at Tooru with an awkward smile.

Tooru raised his eyebrow, looking at the other omega with confused expression.

“Well if you say so… Uh, sorry for even asking…” he then apologized. “But..one more thing… You kinda..smell like Sasaki-sensei.”

Juuzou froze for a while, looking nervously around, trying to come up with an explanation.

“Umm, w-well…” he stuttered. “I just..happened to run into him. And just, well, kinda hugged him as a greeting and uhh… I guess his scent just stuck onto me somehow..?” Juuzou laughed nervously again and scratched his head.

Tooru was about to say something again, but Juuzou paused him.

“I’d love to stay and talk more but I’m late so I really gotta go now. So, uh, see ya”, Juuzou finger gunned again and backed away slowly, until turned around and started to quickly walk away. “See you at the meeting later!” he still shouted until disappeared.

* * *

The next few hours went by fast. Soon was the time for Quinx’s and Juuzou’s squad’s next meeting, where they would plan the tomorrow’s raid.

Juuzou sat on his office chair, twitching the stitches on his hand nervously. He and his squad were waiting for Haise and the Quinx to arrive. Juuzou just didn’t know how face Haise after what had happened earlier. Maybe it would be just for the best to act like nothing happened at all. But what if Haise brings it up? What should Juuzou do then? He just didn’t know. His head was spinning like crazy.

Soon he heard a knock from the door, after that the door opened and Haise and the Quinx came in.

“Oh good, you’re here!” Juuzou said quickly and could hear the nervousness in his voice. His cleared his throat. “Uh, please sit down, so we can start the meeting”, he said and rose up from his chair, walking to the whiteboard.

“Hey, Juuzou”, he suddenly heard Haise saying, and froze.

“W-what?” Juuzou asked and noticed his voice cracking a little.

Haise walked behind the desk next to Juuzou, and the omega turned to look at him nervously.

“Hold out your hands”, Haise then said. Juuzou blinked his eyes a few times in confusion, but then hold out his hands to front of him. Then Haise took something from his pockets and put them on Juuzou’s hands.

“Here you go”, he said with a smile. Juuzou looked at the pile of candies and snacks on his hands. He blinked his eyes again and then looked at Haise.

“Are these..for me..?” Juuzou asked in a small confusion. Haise nodded.

“Yup! Because I saw you at the vending machines, I figured you had went to get some snacks, but then couldn't get them because of, well you know, that little incident. So, I decided to get some for you!” the alpha said with a big smile.

Juuzou looked at him with mouth and eyes wide open, not knowing what to say.

“Thank you so much!” he then exclaimed with a thankful smile.

“You're welcome”, Haise said, smiling gently.

“Um, Suzuya-senpai, the meeting”, Hanbee then reminded.

“Oh, right! Please go back to sit so we can start”, Juuzou said to Haise who did as he was told and went to sit down. Juuzou put the snacks to his desk.

“Okay so… What were we supposed to talk about again… Oh right, the raid”, he said and went to the whiteboard, taking a marker on his hand.

“Now where to start… Well, first of all, we don’t need to worry about going there alone, we're getting some backup from some other investigators as well”, Juuzou told and wrote something on the whiteboard.

“And then… Well, we should probably plan the attacking and stuff. Who goes first, how do we split up etc”, he wrote on the whiteboard again. “I suggest that we split up in pairs and go in from the different sides of the building.”

“How do we pair up then?” Haise asked while Juuzou wrote again.

“I was thinking that we could pair up between our teams”, Juuzou said. “I'd say… Me and Haise, Hanbee and Urie, Miyuki and Tooru, Keijin and Shirazu, Mizurou and Saiko”, he then suggested. “Does this sound good for everyone?”

“Why’re you going with Sassan?” Shirazu asked.

“Because we're the squad leaders, so I just thought that it would make sense if we go together”, Juuzou said, looking at Haise.

“Well, that's fine for me”, Haise shrugged. Everyone agreed to this too.

* * *

The meeting was short and lasted only about 40 minutes. They got everything planned faster than they had thought.

“I hope that everything is clear now and everyone is ready for tomorrow’s raid. The raid is around five the evening, so everyone make sure to rest well tonight and tomorrow”, Juuzou said and wiped the whiteboard.

“And now it's finally time to go home”, he said and stretched his arms. He put the rest of the snacks he hadn’t eaten during the meeting into his pockets.

Soon everyone started to leave the room. Haise and the Quinx first, and the Suzuya squad after them. Haise had stopped to outside of the room, waiting for Juuzou to come out. Once the omega finally appeared (he was the last person who came from the room), Haise approached him.

“Juuzou”, he called other’s name, who turned to look at him.

“H-Haise... I thought you left already”, Juuzou then said with somehow nervous smile. Haise shook his head.

“No, I waited for you”, he said with a soft smile. Juuzou looked at him for a while, soon starting to feel a small blush on his cheeks and turned his face away.

“Oh..? Did you..wanna talk about something or..?” the omega wondered.

“Well, not really. I’m not..actually even sure”, Haise said with a small laugh and smiled. Juuzou looked at him and blinked a few times.

“Oh… Well… You wanna walk home together then..?” he asked quietly, turning his head away. Haise looked at him with surprised expression.

“S-sure! But...why?” Haise then said. Juuzou shrugged.

“I dunno… Maybe I don’t just want to walk alone after what happened this morning? And my squad already left so...” he mumbled, trying to sound a little indifferent. Haise looked at him, and that gentle smile came to his face again.

“I see. Well, shall we go then?” he asked. Juuzou just nodded, and together they left the CCG building.

* * *

They walked together in silence along the streets of Tokyo. Or well it wasn’t that quiet since there was sounds coming almost everywhere around them, but neither of them said anything. So they just walked on this warm summery evening, as the sun was about to go behind the horizon, colouring the sky in red and orange.

It was kinda nice and calming, to just walk together like this.

“Oh, right”, Haise then said after a while, breaking the silence. “I don’t know where you live. But I assume we’re at least going to the right direction?” he laughed a little.

“Yeah we are, don’t worry. We’re getting close”, Juuzou said with a small laugh too.

Haise looked at the omega walking besides him with that gentle smile. He couldn’t help but to think that how they probably seemed like a couple when they were walking together like this. That thought somehow made Haise really happy, even though it wasn’t true. At least not yet…

“Ah, we’re here”, Juuzou said after some time, pointing at the pretty big building on front of them.

Haise looked at the house as they approached it. It looked almost like the chateau where he and the Quinx lived, but maybe a little bit smaller. He realized too that this wasn’t very far away from it.

“Ooh… So, I assume you live here with your squad?” Haise then asked, moving his gaze to Juuzou.

“Yup! What, were you thinking that I live in such a big house all by myself?” Juuzou laughed a little.

“Oh no, I didn’t. Or well, I wouldn’t be surprised since you’re a special class after all”, Haise said and smiled.

“Mmh… Well I do agree that it would be nice to have such a big house all to myself. But I don’t really mind, since it’s actually pretty fun to live with others. Or well, sometimes...it would be better to just live alone”, Juuzou said and let out a small sigh.

“I understand what you mean. It is indeed pretty fun, and even interesting sometimes, to live with others. But sometimes I think that living alone would be easier”, Haise said with a laugh. Then he sighed too.

“But you know… I actually..have a small dream”, he said and looked up. “I’d just...want to live in a nice detached house either at a calm and small neighborhood or at the countryside, and just live a carefree life..with my mate”, Haise looked at Juuzou from the corner of his eye. Juuzou noticed that and blushed a little, turning his head away.

“I guess… that would be nice…” he said quietly with a small smile.

“Ah, I think I’m going to go now”, Haise then said after a while.

“Oh, right”, Juuzou said and turned to look at him.

“See you tomorrow then”, Haise said with a smile and waved, turning then to walk away.

“Yeah, see you”, Juuzou smiled too and just stood there on front of his house’s door for a while and looked after Haise, until finally turned around and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy look at that, a new chapter..! yeahh i know i said that id try to finish and publish this as fast as possible, but, uhhh... you know what? i dont actually even have any explanation for this except only that i am a really lazy piece of shit lmao.  
> anygays.... im not gonna ramble too much, and just let you guys go read the chapter c':

Haise was lying in his bed, arms crossed behind his neck, looking at the ceiling. It was probably almost 7am, he wasn’t really sure since he hadn’t slept almost all the whole night. He had really tried, since it was important to get a good sleep and rest well before the raid, but he just couldn’t. And the reason why Haise couldn’t sleep, was of course Juuzou.

He just couldn’t stop thinking about him, no matter how hard he tried. Never had he met an omega, or any other person, who made him feel like this. But Juuzou… Oh damn, how badly Haise just wanted to make him his own, to be his mate. Haise was sure that he would be a perfect mate for him. Such a perfect omega… He was good looking, he was good at his job, and even though Haise didn’t know Juuzou very well yet, he had pretty good personality too. But seriously he was just...so pretty. Haise had never met such an beautiful omega before. And that scent… That strong, heady, sweet scent… He had never met an omega with scent like that… If his scent was normally that strong, then how strong would it be if Juuzou was in heat..?

And just imagining Juuzou in heat… Oh, fuck. Juuzou would be so submissive and horny, craving for Haise’s knot… The thought made Haise maybe a little too excited. He just wanted to fuck Juuzou so badly. Fuck him, knot him, breed him… Ah, what would their children look like..? Well obviously cute, since Juuzou’s so cute. And Haise had to admit that he was pretty good-looking too. How many would they get? What would their names be?

Haise woke up from his thoughts as the alarm started ringing. He quickly sat up and turned it off, looking at the clock then. 7:30am, the usual time when his alarm goes off to wake him. He thought he had turned it off yesterday so he could sleep a little longer today, but apparently he hadn’t. Well he didn’t really mind, since he couldn’t sleep anyways.

When he was about to get up, he only then noticed his crotch.

“Ah, shit…” Haise hissed aloud quietly. It looked like the thoughts about Juuzou had actually made him too excited. He sighed and stood up, deciding that it would probably be the best to take care of this at the shover.

After Haise was done with shover, he went to the living room. It looked like no one else wasn’t up yet. Haise just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, looking for something to watch. He went through almost all the channels, but didn’t really find anything interesting. So he just closed the TV and put the remote control back to the table and lied down on the couch. Haise sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Maybe he should still try to rest, even just a little bit.

* * *

“..man! Maman!” Haise could hear a faint, distant voice that just got louder and louder.

“Oi, mamaaan!” he then felt someone shaking him by his shoulders and opened his eyes.

“Huh? What? Saiko..?” Haise blinked his eyes wearily and looked at the blue haired girl in front him in a small confusion.

“Oh look who woke up! Why’re you sleeping here anyways, Sassan?” he then heard Shirazu’s voice and turned his gaze to the male.

“Huh..? Oh right”, Haise shook his head a little, trying to wake himself up. “Well, I didn’t really get any sleep so… I just got up pretty early and came here to see if there’s anything coming from the TV, but since there wasn’t, I just lied down and… I guess I fell asleep then”, he then explained with a small laugh.

“How long did I sleep anyways..?” he then mumbled mostly to himself and looked at the clock. It was almost 11am, so he had slept at least a few hours.

“Well I dunno how long you slept, but I sure know that it’s a way past the breakfast time. I thought there would be food ready when I woke up”, Saiko then said with a small pout.

“Ah, sorry about that. I’ll make something right away”, Haise then apologized while he got up and went to the kitchen.

He quickly made the breakfast and everyone else sat down on the table to eat.

“So, who else is ready for tonight’s mission?” Shirazu then asked while taking food to his plate.

“I am! I’m more excited about working with Juuzou’s squad tho, than the mission itself. And I have a feeling that someone else is excited about that too”, Saiko said and looked at Haise with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, Sassan gets to be Juuzou’s partner. You must be excited, huh?” Shirazu smirked a little too.

“Guys, please. You know very well that we’re going there for work. To eliminate ghouls. And that’s the only thing I’m going to think about tonight”, Haise rolled his eyes while washing the dishes.

“Or well, yeah, I gotta admit that I’m excited to work with Juuzou. He is a special class after all”, he then added.

“To be honest, I would have liked to be his pair in the mission”, Tooru then said quietly, and others turned to look at him.

“Oh? Well I guess that would had been a good option too. You could probably learn a lot from him, Mutsuki”, Haise said with a small smile.

“That’s exactly what I thought too. Because well… He is an omega, like me… And a special class. So, I’d really like to get to work with him”, Tooru then admitted.

“Well who knows, maybe you get to work with him someday. Or… Maybe we could ask if he could teach you or something? Like, be your mentor?” Haise suggested. Tooru looked at him and blinked a few times.

“R-really..? Do you think..he would agree to that?” he asked with a small excitement in his voice.

“Well, I don’t really see a reason why he wouldn’t agree to that. We can ask him after the mission if you want”, Haise said. A smile came to Tooru’s face.

“Sure! Let’s do that”, he said and took some food.

* * *

The whole day went by pretty quickly, and soon it was time for the raid. Haise and the Quinx left the Chateau and went to the CCG. There was a lot of cars and other investigators in front of the front doors, ready for the raid.

“Haise! You’re here”, Haise then heard familiar voice calling him and turned to look at the source of it.

“Oh, Arima-san! Yes, we’re here! I apologize if we are late”, Haise said humbly.

“Don’t worry, you aren’t. You’re right on time actually. Suzuya squad arrived a while ago too”, Arima then told. Haise let out a small sigh of relief.

“They did? Ah, where are they, by the way?” he asked, starting to look around.

“Well I was talking with them just a moment ago, so I don’t believe they’re anywhere too far away… Oh, there they are”, Arima started to look around too, and then spotted the raven-haired omega and his squad, near one of the vans and talking about something. A big smile came to Haise’s face as he saw Juuzou, and he started to walk towards the other male.

“Hey, Juuzou”, he greeted the omega with a smile, who then turned his look from his squad members to Haise.

“Ah, Haise!” Juuzou exclaimed happily as he saw the other, and rushed over to him to hug him. A small blush came to Haise’s cheeks as the omega did that, and then gently wrapped his arms around Juuzou too.

Ah, how good it felt to hold Juuzou in his arms like this. It somehow just felt so right… Juuzou’s small, fragile body against his. Haise just didn’t want to let go of him. And that Juuzou’s sweet scent. It was so strong, so arousing--- Wait. Was Haise just imagining it, or was Juuzou’s scent stronger than before?

Haise grabbed Juuzou by his shoulders, starting to sniff him carefully from every spot. He wasn’t imagining it. The scent really was more stronger, more arousing…

Juuzou suddenly pushed Haise gently away with a confused expression.

“The heck are you doing?” he asked with a small laugh. Haise tilted his head to the side a little, looking closely at Juuzou. Wasn’t he himself aware of this..?

“It’s...nothing. Sorry”, Haise just let go of Juuzou, still looking at him. Juuzou tilted his head and blinked his eyes a few times in confusion.

“Okay, it looks like everyone is here, if I am correct?” they then heard someone say on a megaphone. It was Arima. Everyone started to get closer to him as he was speaking.

“Great. I hope that the instructions about the mission and what you guys have to do are clear. If for some reason anyone still has questions, ask from Suzuya or Sasaki and they will answer the best way they can”, Arima explained and then pointed at the two investigators on front of him.

“Just listen to those two and follow their instructions. Especially Suzuya. He is in charge of the 13th ward and pretty much this whole raid too. So do as he says, and everything should go fine”, he continued. As he said that, there could be a lot of murmurs and even some complains heard. Juuzou just sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

“Do not let the fact that he is an omega fool you. He is more skilled than any of you and one of our best investigators, and has always been very good with his job. So believe me when I say that you really should listen to him and follow his orders. He is a special class after all”, Arima assured.

“With that said, I hope you the best of luck for this raid!” he then finished his speech. After that Marude came to say a few words, and then it was finally the time to go. Everyone got in the vans and they started to drive towards the 13th ward.

* * *

The Quinx and Suzuya squad had gotten in the same van. Juuzou just hummed something while looking out of the window. Haise looked at him with a soft smile.

“You seem to be pretty excited, huh?” he then asked, still smiling. Juuzou turned to look at him and nodded.

“Yeah, I am! It’s been a while since my last big raid”, he said with an excited smile. “And of course I’m excited about getting to work with you guys!”

“Remember to be careful”, Hanbee then said, and Juuzou looked at him.

“Of course I’ll be. Seriously, you have no reason to worry about me”, Juuzou rolled his eyes. “Besides, I have Haise to protect me, right, Haise~?” he then purred, leaning towards the alpha.

“Y-yes, of course! Don’t worry, I will protect you Juuzou, no matter what”, Haise then assured. Juuzou looked at him with eyes wide open and felt a blush on his cheeks.

“No need to be so serious about it…” he mumbled and turned his head away.

“Huh?” Haise blinked his eyes a few times, looking at Juuzou.

“Nothing! Just be sure you’re not the one that needs to be protected”, Juuzou said and playfully showed his tongue to Haise.

“Hah, as if! I don’t need anyone's protection”, Haise laughed.

“Well if you say so, big boy~ Gotta admit that it’s pretty nice to have a big and strong alpha protecting me~”, Juuzou purred with a smirk and placed his chin against Haise’s shoulder.

Haise felt how his cheeks got hotter. Also did he imagine it, or did Juuzou’s scent get stronger again? No, he definitely did not imagine that. Everyone else must had noticed that by now too.

Juuzou rubbed his head against Haise’s shoulder and neck, purring pretty loudly. His scent had really gotten stronger, and Haise noticed that his body was getting a little hotter.

“Suzuya-senpai, you’re…” Hanbee said quietly, and Juuzou’s whole squad looked at him with a little worried faces.

“Mmmh, what now, Hanbee?” Juuzou mumbled with a small giggle as he now rubbed his cheek against Haise’s. Haise just sat there still, trying to control himself so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. This wasn’t good.

Then the car suddenly stopped, and almost everyone looked out of the windows.

“Oh, we're here!” Juuzou said and stood up, taking his quinque case and opened the door while rushing out of the van.

“Juuzou, wait!” Haise rushed out after the omega, and everyone else followed them too.

As they got out, they started to look around. On front of them there was a huge building, probably a old hotel or something. Almost all of the cars had arrived, and everyone started to get ready for the raid.

Haise looked around, trying to search for Juuzou. Where the hell did he wander off to already.

“Haise!” he then heard someone saying behind him, and turned around. He blinked his eyes a few times when he saw Juuzou.

“Where the hell did you run off to like that so suddenly?” he asked with maybe a little louder tone than he had meant to.

“Huh? I just went to look around a little. There's an unguarded door behind, it's perfect for sneaking in. Also if you look up, you can see a few watchmen there. I told the snipers to get rid of them”, Juuzou then told calmly.

Haise blinked again in small confusion, but then turned to look to the building's roof, and noticed at least four persons there. And almost right after he noticed that, he heard a gunshot from almost next to them, and saw as one of the ghouls fell down.

“Nice”, Juuzou said and gave the sniper a thumbs-up. “Just get rid of the others too before they notice us”, and as he said that, another gunshot could be heard from the other side, and then two after that. All of the guards were down now.

“Great job!” Juuzou praised. “And now… Everyone, get in the groups you’ve been ordered to!” he commanded, and everyone did as they were told.

“There’s at least one unguarded door on the backside of this building, and probably on the right side too. You there!” he pointed at the one small group of investigators. “You go check the right side. Hanbee and Urie, you go with them. If there is a door, you go in from there. If there isn’t, find another way in.”

“Yes, sir!” the group said in unison.

“Then, let’s see… You guys there, Tamaki and Yonebayashi, and me and Sasaki go from the back. Mikage and Mutsuki, Nakarai and Shirazu, and the rest of you go from the front!” Juuzou then told the rest of the orders.

“Try to be careful everyone. And now, let’s go!” he then finished his speech, and everyone went to where they were ordered to.

* * *

Juuzou and Haise arrived to the backdoor with their group. Haise was the first to try the door.

“It’s open”, he noticed, and opened it slowly.

It lead to pretty short, dark hallway that had another door on the end of it.

“What’re you waiting for? Let’s go”, Juuzou said and went past Haise, taking the lead. Haise was about to say something, but then decided it would probably be the best to just be quiet and follow the omega.

They reached the end of the hallway, and Juuzou tried the doorknob.

“Seems like this one’s locked…” he murmured. He then stepped back a little bit, and then kicked the door as hard as he could with his right leg. It didn’t budge.

“Let us try”, a few of the other investigators said, and Juuzou stepped away from their way. Two of them then slammed themselves against the door, which then finally opened.

“Good job”, Juuzou said and went past the others, taking the lead again with Haise and the others behind him.

As they stepped in the room, a strong smell filled the air. They looked around, and noticed that the room was some kind of old kitchen. But instead of normal human food, there was parts of human bodies on the counters and even hanging from the ceiling.

“How horrible…” Saiko breathed quietly. Juuzou looked around at the bodies. All of them -or at least those you could still recognize-, were omegas.

“No, not horrible… This is just sick”, he said and frowned. “Anyways… Let’s get going”, Juuzou said and continued moving.

He was about to get out of the kitchen, until Haise grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Wait, I hear something”, he whispered, and leaned over Juuzou to look behind the corner.

The room was apparently a dining room. There was a lot of ghouls sitting on the tables, talking and eating.

“There’s a lot of ghouls… At least 20”, Haise informed.

“Oh, now we’re talking”, Juuzou said with a grin and took a good hold of his quinque case.

“Let’s go!” he then rushed to the dining room, releasing his Jason out of the case.

“Wait, Juuzou!” Haise rushed after the omega, taking out his quinque too, and others followed them.

“I-it’s the CCG! Doves are here!” one of the ghouls screamed and all of them got up, releasing their kagunes.

“This is going to be fun~”, Juuzou purred, charging towards the ghouls.

“An omega, huh? As if you could have any changes against us!” one of the ghouls growled, rushing towards Juuzou.

Right when he was about to reach Juuzou and hit him with his kagune, Juuzou jumped up to the air and swung his quinque, cutting off the head of the ghoul.

“I’m sorry, what did you say about me not having changes?” he said and turned to look at the other ghouls with a huge grin.

“You little bastard..!” another ghoul started to run towards him. Juuzou just quickly dodged, and hit the ghoul on the back with Jason.

“So… Anyone else want a piece of me?” he looked at the ghouls again, holding Jason in his hands, ready to attack.

This time all the ghouls started to attack at the same time, and rest of the investigators took out their quinques, starting to fight the ghouls too.

There was about 20 ghouls, and 14 of them, so luckily this wouldn’t be too hard. But even though there was many of them, Juuzou was the one to do most of the work.

He was so fast with his moves, the others didn’t have time to kill the ghouls when Juuzou got it done before them.

Haise just looked at Juuzou in amazement as he jumped around in center of the ghouls. He was so small and agile, and his moves were so smooth, it was easy to dodge the attacks and quickly attack the ghoul back, without them having time to react.

“Wow…” Haise breathed quietly as he looked at the omega.

“He really is amazing, huh, Maman?” he heard Saiko saying, but didn’t move his gaze from Juuzou.

“Yeah… He really is”, Haise said with a smile.

It didn’t take long as all of the ghouls in the room were dead.

“Way too easy”, Juuzou sighed, putting Jason back to its case and turned to look at the others.

“I think we should split up now. Get in the groups of either two or three, and let’s go to different directions”, he then instructed, and others did as they were told.

“Okay, be careful everyone. Haise, let’s go”, he turned around and started to walk out from the dining room, Haise behind him.

* * *

They had walked for pretty long time, but hadn’t run into anyone, not even the others from the CCG. It seemed like this place was a lot bigger than they had thought at first.

“Well this is just boring… Are you sure you don’t hear anything?” Juuzou asked after a while from the alpha. Haise stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, trying to listen around him.

“No I… I don’t. Sorry”, he said and sighed.

“How weird… Well if you don’t hear, do you even smell something? Maybe you could catch the smell of the kidnapped omegas?” Juuzou asked, trying to smell something too.

“Err… No, not really…” Haise then answered, rubbing his neck. The truth was that he actually did smell something, and an omega too, but that omega was Juuzou. His scent had started to become so strong, Haise couldn’t really smell anything else. Haise just hoped that the scent didn’t lure any ghouls after them.

They continued walking, until saw a door on the left side of the hallway. When they got to it, Juuzou tried to open it.

“Hnnghhh... It’s..pretty heavy..!” he said as he tried to push the door open.

“Let me help”, Haise started to push too, and the door opened slowly.

As soon as they got in, the door slammed close behind them. The room was pretty small and dark, but there was a window where came a faint light in. As they looked around, they noticed it was some kind of storage room, since there was a lots of boxes and other stuff laying around.

“Well this was a waste of time”, Juuzou mumbled and turned back to the door, until suddenly stopped.

“What now, Juuzou?” Haise turned to look at the omega. 

“I, uh, don’t feel so good..suddenly…” Juuzou breathed and stumbled down to the floor on his knees.

“Juuzou! Are you okay?” Haise asked with a worried tone and rushed to the other. Juuzou started to breathe heavily, and suddenly his scent got a way stronger.

“S-shit…” Juuzou hissed quietly. “I think… I think my..heat started…” he breathed heavily and leaned against the wall.

Haise froze still, looking at Juuzou. Shit. This wasn’t good. Not good at all...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello this took a waaay too long and IM SO SORRY ;A; i tried to get this ready as fast as possible but..uhh... yeahh... cant help when your motivation just flies out of the window suddenly u know? but anygays, who cares about that, because yay new chapter! and i have only one thing to say about this chapter: this is probably the filthiest thing ive written so far. like, really. and thats just. all im gonna say. also i kinda rushed the end of this chapter but who cares about that, right..?  
> so, with that, im gonna shut up now and let you go read and enjoy the chapter~

Oh no. This was bad. Very bad. Haise couldn’t possibly think of a worse situation than this. There he was, stuck in a small room with an omega in heat. And that omega was no one else but Juuzou. Haise just stood still, not knowing what to do. Juuzou’s scent had become so strong, so tempting, it was really hard for Haise to control himself.

“How… Didn’t you..notice earlier? That it was about to start? And..shouldn’t you know when it’s about to start or something?” Haise asked, trying to stay calm while standing still.

“I...I don’t know… It wasn’t supposed to...start until next week…” Juuzou panted heavily, squirming a little.

“Ah, fuck…” the omega breathed, and lied down to the floor. Haise still just stood there, not knowing what to do. He cannot lose the control of his body now, no matter what. Because that would be very, very bad.

“H-Haise…” Juuzou moaned the alpha’s name, squirming around the floor on his stomach, rising his hips up a little. “I..I need… Your knot…”

Haise’s whole body tensed up as the omega said that. Shit. This really wasn't good at all. Juuzou's scent had become so tempting, so calling. It was really hard to resist anymore.

“Haise… Please..” Juuzou kept begging. “I need it..so badly...” he moaned, moving his hips a little.

Shit. Shit shit shit..! This really wasn't good at all. Haise just turned his head away, trying to think. He had to try to control himself, no matter what.

“I… I can’t”, he mumbled between his teeth. “I’m sorry but I.. cannot do that to you”, he then turned his gaze back to Juuzou.

Juuzou just squirmed around on the ground. “P-please… Come on, Haise… I know you want it~”, the omega purred seductively.

“Please… It’s so painful… Haise please, I need it... I need you to knot me…” he started to breathe heavily again, twisting his body.

“Fuck… Think Haise, think…” Haise mumbled to himself, starting to look around, thinking.

Right, this was a storage room. There could be something useful here. Like, maybe there could be heat suppressants or something.

Haise rushed to one of the boxes and opened it, starting to look around it. It was really dusty and there was just some old stuff inside from the time when this building used to be a hotel. In other words, nothing useful there. Haise moved to check another box.

He had went through almost all of the boxes, but hadn’t found anything.

“Shit…” Haise cursed, turning to look at Juuzou again. He was still lying on the ground, breathing heavily and squirming.

It felt so bad to see Juuzou like that, and Haise really wanted to help him, but he couldn't. He knew that knotting would help, but he couldn’t do that to Juuzou, no matter what. Even if Haise really wanted to, he couldn’t. Maybe, just maybe, if there would had been condoms or something, but Haise couldn’t find even those from these useless boxes.

“Goddamnit… Come on, try to think now”, the alpha mumbled aloud. This really wasn’t how he imagined this raid to go. They should be out there eliminating ghouls and finding those kidnapped people, not stuck in this room like this…

Haise looked at Juuzou again. He had to make him feel better at least somehow. Haise got up and walked to the omega, kneeling down next to him.

“Come here”, he said and pulled Juuzou up from the floor, lifting him to his lap.

“Hnnh... Haise..!” Juuzou moaned, pushing his head against Haise’s neck.

“Shhh... I know, I know…” Haise soothed the omega, holding him gently in his arms. He started to croon quietly and stroke Juuzou’s back. It seemed like that was helping a little, since Juuzou’s body was starting to relax. But he was still very tense.

“Haise… Haise..! Please…” Juuzou breathed to Haise’s ear. He started to nibble alpha’s neck and move his ass slowly against Haise’s crotch.

Haise just sat there, still crooning, biting his teeth tightly together, trying to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. This really was way too much for him, and he couldn’t help what was happening down in his pants. Juuzou must had noticed that too, since he started to move his hips a little faster, more eagerly.

“Come on, Haise~ Put that in me, please…” Juuzou whined. “Please..knot me… Breed me…” he whispered seductively to Haise’s ear, which made the alpha's body shiver.

‘ _ Calm down, Haise. It’s just heat talk, just try to stay calm…’  _ Haise told himself, still crooning and stroking Juuzou’s back.

Haise was really amazed about how he could control himself so well in this situation. Even though he had to admit that it was really, really hard. Oh, how easily Haise could just forget about keeping himself in control and stop holding himself back, and just...fuck Juuzou. He would just fuck him and knot him over and over again, until he’d be fully satisfied. But, no matter what, Haise couldn't do that. It just wouldn’t be right.

And even if Juuzou was now saying all that stuff, he was in heat, hormones running wild. You couldn’t be sure if he was serious about those things, or if it was just heat talk.

“H-Haise, please… Help me…” Haise heard Juuzou whining quietly to his ear, as if he was about to cry.

“Oh, Juuzou... I really want to help but… How?” Haise then tightened his hold around Juuzou a little, hugging him comfortingly. “I’m sorry but..I can’t knot you. I just can't do that to you…”

“I know…” Juuzou murmured quietly. “Seriously, this is probably the worst time for this to happen”, he then hissed and moved a little, taking a more comfortable position on Haise’s lap. It looked like his hormones had calmed down a little.

“God, you really are hard... It would be very nice if that thing stopped poking against my ass you know”, the omega mumbled as he took the better position. Haise’s face turned red.

“W-well excuse me. As if I could control my body in a situation like this. And whose fault do you think it is anyways?” Haise then stuttered. Juuzou let out a small giggle.

“What’s so funny now?” the alpha asked.

“Mmh, nothing~”, Juuzou purred, placing his head against Haise’s shoulder.

“Haa-ah, this really is bad… If there would be just something… Ah!” he suddenly raised his head back up, looking at Haise.

“What now?” Haise asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

“Hanbee!” Juuzou then exclaimed. Haise looked at him with eyes wide open, even more confused now.

“You..you have to call Hanbee! Tell him to come here!” the omega told. Haise blinked his eyes again.

“H-Hanbee..? But why?” he asked in confusion.

“He… He always has heat suppressants with him..because of me. He keeps them with him in case something like this happens to me”, Juuzou then explained, starting to breathe a little more heavily again. “Please..hurry up…”

Haise quickly took the radiophone from his pocket.

“First class Sasaki calling for rank 2 Abara. Can you hear me? Over”, Haise said on the phone and then stayed awaiting for the answer.

“Abara hears loud and clear. How can I be of help, Sasaki-san? Over”, the answer came after a while.

“Well um, we have a small problem… It's about Juuzou--”

“Did something happen to Suzuya-senpai?!” Hanbee said suddenly loudly, cutting off Haise’s sentence.

“Oh no, it's nothing like that! He is fine. We both are. It's just, uh, well…” Juuzou then suddenly took the radiophone from his hand.

“I need the heat suppressants! Right now! So hurry up and get your ass here!” he then almost yelled on the phone and gave it back to Haise.

“Soo uh… There you have it”, Haise then said with a little nervous laugh.

“Oh… Oh dear. Don't worry, I'll come there as fast as I can!” Hanbee said with worry in his tone.

“Thank you. We'll be waiting. You can probably track us with the radio phones signal?” Haise asked.

“Yes, don't worry about it. Just stay where you are, I'll be there soon!” Hanbee then said.

Haise put the radiophone away.

“Now we just have to wait…” he sighed and leaned against the wall. Juuzou had started to breathe heavily again. His hormones started to go crazy again.

He snuggled his head against Haise’s neck, and Haise could feel how Juuzou’s whole body was trembling. Haise started to stroke omegas back and croon calmly again.

“H-Haise… Haise..!” Juuzou moaned others name, nibbling lightly his ear.

As Haise stroked Juuzou’s back, his hands went down on the way. He couldn't help himself, and grabbed Juuzou’s ass, squeezing it a little. That made the omega make a moan Haise hadn't heard before.

“Haise… Please…” Juuzou breathed heavily, moving his ass against Haise’s hand. Alpha squeezed it again and Juuzou let out a small yip of pleasure.

Ahh, how Haise enjoyed those little noises Juuzou made. He shouldn’t get too carried away though. He stroked Juuzou’s ass a little again. Damn, it felt so soft…

Juuzou let out a frustrated groan.

“If you can’t fuck me..then finger me at least…” he breathed on Haise’s ear.

“E-eh?! A-are you serious…?” Haise stuttered as his face turned red.

“Yes I’m serious..! Just..please…” Juuzou said with a serious tone.

“B-but… Are you sure?” Haise hesitated.

“Yes, I am!”, Juuzou said loudly, burying his face onto Haise’s neck. “Just..please… I wouldn’t ask something like this..from anyone else…” he then mumbled quietly.

Haise blinked a few times in surprise. Did Juuzou really mean that..? Haise looked at the omega, who still kept his face buried in his neck. He could hear him mumble a faint “please”.

Haise moved his hand, and slowly started to slide it in Juuzou’s pants. Juuzou’s body shivered from the cold touch of the alpha’s hand against his skin. Haise then started to slide his hand down. Oh damn, how wet Juuzou was, he had produced a lot of slick. Oh, how easy it would be to penetrate his cock into Juuzou when he was this wet… Haise shook his head to clear his thoughts, and slid his hand more down.

Soon he could feel Juuzou’s entrance and touched it lightly with his finger.

“A-are you really sure about this..?” Haise then asked carefully. Juuzou just nodded his head and moved his ass against Haise’s hand approvingly.

Haise started then to slowly push one finger in. It went in easily thanks to the slick, and Juuzou let out a moan as it was all the way in. Haise moved his finger carefully, feeling how Juuzou squirmed in pleasure.

“How..does it feel..?” alpha then asked quietly.

“Good… More..put in more… Please”, Juuzou panted heavily.

Haise did as the other wanted, and started to slide another finger in. Oh damn, how warm it was inside the omega. Hot even. Haise felt how Juuzou almost sucked the alpha’s fingers in, and how his insides twitched when Haise moved his fingers.

Juuzou was such a moaning mess now, panting “more” and “faster” and other filthy words as the alpha moved his fingers inside of him.

It started to be really hard for Haise to control himself, and he was really surprised how well he had controlled himself so far. And he still had to keep in control, no matter what. No matter how much he wanted to penetrate his cock in to the omega, knot him, and fuck the hell out of him, he couldn't do that.

Haise could feel how his hard cock was twitching in his pants, ready to be pushed into a omega and knot them. It had even started to leak pre-cum.

The alpha couldn't help himself and moved his free hand to open the zipper of his pants.

“W-what are you doing..?” Juuzou then asked, when Haise started to move his hand in his boxers.

“I'm sorry I just..have to…” the alpha hissed as he took his cock to his hand and took it out of his pants.

Juuzou looked at the alpha's member somehow eagerly.

“It's so huge…” the omega breathed quietly.

Haise took a better hold of his cock, starting to stroke it, while fingering Juuzou with his other hand.

Juuzou moaned as Haise started to move his fingers inside him, wrapping his arms tightly around the alpha and buried his face onto his shoulder again.

Haise couldn't help but moan too while stroking his cock, being driven crazy by the omega’s scent and sounds. He slid the third finger inside Juuzou, moving all three around, making the omega moan even more.

“Ah..! There..! Right there!” Juuzou yelped in pleasure. Haise continued fingering him from that spot.

“Hahh..! Ah..Haise… Haise..!” omega moaned the alpha’s name. “I… I'm..coming..!” Juuzou groaned and Haise felt how he twitched around his fingers as he came.

Haise couldn't hold it in any longer either, and with few last strokes of his hand he came too. He let out a loud groan as his cum spurted almost everywhere.

They both just sat there for a while, breathing heavily. Haise slowly pulled his fingers out and took his hand from Juuzou’s pants, placing it to the omega’s back, stroking it gently.

Juuzou’s breathing started to calm down and he loosened his hold around Haise’s neck a little.

“Thank you…” he whispered quietly, rubbing his cheek against Haise’s. The alpha crooned in response.

“Ah, shit…” the omega then cursed after a while. “I came in my pants…” he murmured quietly. Haise let out a small laugh.

“What're you laughing at?” Juuzou snarled at the alpha. “It's not funny you know…” he pouted.

“Sorry sorry, I couldn't help it” Haise apologized with a small smirk.

“It's not funny…” Juuzou kept pouting. “I wonder if there's paper towels or something here”, he then wondered, starting to look around.

“Ah, I think there was some in one box. I can get it for you if you want”, Haise said and was about to get up, but Juuzou stopped him, not going to move away from the alpha’s lap.

“It's fine. Let's just...stay like this for a little longer…” Juuzou said quietly, and placed his head against Haise’s shoulder with a small blush on his cheeks.

Haise could feel a blush on his cheeks too as the omega started to purr quietly. His scent had calmed down a little again, and it was somehow soothing now. A small smile came to Haise’s lips.

“Sure…” the alpha crooned gently, giving a small kiss on Juuzou’s forehead, while stroking the omega’s back.

They just stayed like that for a while, until Juuzou broke the silence.

“You know what, Haise?” the omega said with sleepy voice.

“Yeah?” Haise asked quietly, still crooning.

“I really like you. You're not like the other alphas. And I like and appreciate that…” Juuzou then said, rubbing his face a little against Haise’s shoulder and neck.

Haise could feel a blush on his cheeks again.

“Really..?” he breathed slowly. Juuzou nodded.

“Yeah, really. I wouldn't lie about something like that. I'm always honest about my feelings, especially if I like someone…” the omega admitted.

“You're just..so different. Special even. You know I've… Never really thought about getting a mate. Because all the alphas I've met have usually been mean and well, pretty much just assholes. But… You aren’t like them…” Juuzou said and let out a soft purr as he pressed his head against the alpha’s neck. “So, even though I’ve never wanted a mate, when it comes to you, I--”

Juuzou’s sentence got cut off as they heard a loud knocking from the door.

“Suzuya-senpai, Sasaki-san! Are you there?” they could hear Hanbee’s voice.

“Oh, he is finally here”, Juuzou then said, and just like that, he got up from Haise’s lap.

Haise just sat there for a while, blinking his eyes in confusion. What was Juuzou going to say? He could had at least finished his sentence. Damn, Hanbee really had the worst timing. Haise got up too and put his pants properly back on.

“Yes, we’re here! Just come in”, the alpha then said. The heavy door opened slowly, and in came Hanbee and Urie.

Haise turned his gaze to the other alpha. He had completely forgotten that Hanbee was paired up with him for the mission. He kept his gaze sharply at Urie who just looked around, as Hanbee rushed to the omega.

“Here’s the suppressants. I am sorry I took so long. And I should had probably given these to your earlier, when I started to see the signs at the car... “ Hanbee apologized humbly.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it too much”, Juuzou then assured with a small smile and took the pills from the beta.

Urie just looked around, until then landed his gaze at Haise.

“So, did you guys have some fun together while you were waiting for us?” he then said, trying to sound indifferent.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But just for your information, I didn’t do anything to him”, Haise said with a low growl.

“Hmm, oh really?” Urie questioned, as he moved his gaze to the white stain on the floor. Haise felt how his face was about to turn red, but tried to stay calm.

“Okay, let’s go now!” Juuzou then suddenly said, walking past the others to the door.

“But the suppressants take a while to take effect, are you sure it’s a good idea to---” Hanbee said with worry in his voice, when Juuzou interrupted him.

“I don’t care! I’ve been sitting here who knows how long and I’m starting to get bored! Also, we have a mission to take care off. Oh, speaking of that, have you guys found anything? Or have you heard anything from others?” the omega asked.

“We’ve ran into some ghouls, but haven’t found the victims yet. We did get a call from Shirazu and his team that they have found something. We were about to go there until got a call from you two to come here, so we told the others who were with us to go ahead to where Shirazu and others are”, Urie then explained.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go then!” Juuzou ordered and opened the storage room door with help of the others.

Together they then started to go find Shirazu and his team.

Haise was still bothered by what Juuzou was about to say back there. But he decided that whatever it was, it could wait now. They had a mission to take care of after all.


End file.
